


洋岳  |   变形计  （短完）

by yutaoguan



Category: 6800+预警。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaoguan/pseuds/yutaoguan





	洋岳  |   变形计  （短完）

Day 1 初识 

岳明辉是被父母逼着去上《变形计》的，抗争了一个月，最后才满脸不爽地背着吉他，拖着两个行李箱从北京出发，被节目组的工作人员半哄半吓地上了飞机。  
16岁的西城岳少总觉得憋屈不已，临上飞机前，又恶狠狠地指着摄像大哥的镜头，“我不是虚你们，我是冲着我妈答应我的事情才去的。”

 

少年的狠话，自然不会被一群成年人当真，哂笑之后便当做没有事发生。

 

这一期《变形记》的交换目的地，是偏远大山深处的小村落，一共不过三十几户人家，老年人和留守儿童居多，孩子大都长到16岁左右便去县城里做些苦力赚钱，环境极其艰苦。

 

岳明辉要交换的这个农村家庭更是可怜，只有一个垂垂老矣的奶奶照顾着两个小男孩，大的叫李振洋，14岁，小的叫李英超，只有6岁。  
这次弟弟被送到岳明辉在北京的家里生活，而岳明辉就要可怜兮兮地来到这破村子，宛如被流放。

 

“去了我要带我的吉他”，16岁的少年紧皱眉头，坚决不做让步，实在不明白自己想追求音乐梦想，为什么就会被逼迫来参加这么个《变形计》。  
他恼怒地靠在从飞机场出来、直奔村子里的汽车上，死死抱着自己的吉他，手臂上的纹身因为要录制节目，被迫用袖套遮住，又热又闷。

 

正值一年里最热的时候，汽车行驶在蜿蜒曲折的山路上，坑坑洼洼的路颠得整个人都在座位上坐不稳，脑袋不断磕在车顶和车窗上。胃里空落落的，想吐又实在什么都吐不出，嘴里冒着酸水，硬生生憋回了所有想骂的脏话。

 

眼前发黑之际，终于到了村子里。

 

农村主人公李振洋老早就跑到村口等他。  
李振洋比岳明辉小两岁，但个子已经和岳明辉一样高，单眼皮，高鼻梁，嘴唇饱满，长得挺清秀，长期照顾弟弟和奶奶干粗活练下的小肌肉看起来很有力，不是想象中黑黢黢瘦干巴的穷困山里娃。

 

“嗬，你们家伙食挺好吧，长这么高！”岳明辉到底是大城市里条件优越的小少爷，大大咧咧拍拍李振洋的肩膀，环顾四周，带着满口京片子不住嘟囔，“接下来就靠你了哈，我什么都不会做。”

 

李振洋听说有个大城市的哥哥要来自己家体验生活以后，高兴得几天没有睡好，把家里从里到外收拾了个遍，又自告奋勇来村口等岳明辉。但没想到见了面，却又有些羞涩，垂着长睫毛，抿嘴不太敢看岳明辉。

 

伸手稳当当帮岳明辉拎过一个箱子，小声说“这边走”，便红着张脸腼腆得不再开口，眼观鼻，鼻观心，作沉默状。

 

李振洋家里条件很差，修修补补的小砖房，东边掉块砖，西边塌块草，只从外边接了根电线进来，室内昏暗又潮湿，带着股子经久不散的霉味。  
来自大城市的小少爷一路上看山看水还算自在，一看这环境，彻底就崩溃了，刚要发飙，但想着跟家里做的约定，还是咬着牙决定忍下来。

 

想拍摄的“城里少年打怒砸摄像机拒绝住农村”的劲爆场面扑了空，导演组有些失望，嘀嘀咕咕讨论这个城市少年简直是有史以来最乖巧的一个。

 

岳明辉抱着吉他，垂头丧气地坐在床边，人下了车，胃却没有下了车，翻江倒海不住翻绞，脸色刷白，愁云惨淡的样子看得李振洋也不禁皱眉，默默给他用碗倒了杯水。

 

“喝点水吧哥哥...”李振洋把碗塞在他手里，努力赶走羞怯，对上这个城市哥哥漂亮的眼睛，声音温柔得像是在照顾女朋友：  
“饿不饿？饿的话我现在去给你做。”

 

想起自己在家里衣来伸手饭来张口，岳明辉烦躁地摇摇头，农村少年的存在好像是为了来衬托他有多不懂事，多没有责任感。他把碗重重放在床上，被褥略软，碗没放稳，一歪便洒了一大片水。

 

满屋子里只有这一张床，岳明辉顿时有些内疚，赶紧把碗拾起来把水往地上扫，一边到处找布子，“诶呀，这晚上能干吗，怎么睡？”  
李振洋拦着他，出言安慰，以为他嫌这床湿，小脸上是淳朴无害的笑容，“没事没事，晚上我睡这张床，我弟弟睡得侧屋更干净点，你睡他的床。”

 

“...谁说这个了！”  
岳明辉看着李振洋的笑容，心里一堵，有点难受。

 

他从小家庭优越，独生子，唯我独尊惯了，很少接触到这样善良得过头的人，他摆摆手，憋得额头青筋都暴起才蹦出来句弱弱的话：  
“不是，在别人眼里我就是发配来这儿吃苦的，你用不着这样。”

 

少年干净的微笑像是面镜子，把向来自我感觉良好的岳明辉照得有点内疚。

 

Day 2 熟悉

农村的夜晚寂静得骇人，老屋房门关不严，一被风吹就“吱吱呀呀”地叫唤。

 

没有电灯，没有手机，没有wifi，对着空空如也的一个破屋子，隐没在黑暗里的水缸和土灶隐隐绰绰的很像伺机而动的生物，满脑子都是以往看过的恐怖片桥段。  
岳明辉缩在角落里纠结了挺久，才披着被子小心翼翼溜到李振洋住的屋子那边，推醒他：

 

“醒醒...喂...”

 

李振洋睡得迷迷糊糊被人弄醒，揉着眼睛借着月光看见是岳明辉，哑着嗓子嗯了一声，“怎么了哥哥？”他顺手披了件衣服坐起身，一脸的困倦，“想喝水还是饿了？”

 

岳明辉无奈，“合着我在你眼里不是渴就是饿么”，他也不好意思说自己一个人住一屋害怕，嘴硬说自己睡得床不舒服，要来李振洋这边睡。  
“不舒服？”李振洋刚刚清醒一些，挤着一只眼睛，头发也乱乱的，“那你睡我这个，我去那个床上睡。”

 

那不是就又自己一个人了吗？岳明辉赶紧拦住李振洋，“不是，我...我嫌冷，咱俩挤着睡吧。”他随口胡诌理由，不管不顾地把被子丢在床上，翻身挤了上去，爬到里边缩在角落里，“行了，睡吧。”

 

大山里的确温度低许多，但也并不至于会冷到无法入睡。李振洋疑惑地看了看岳明辉，无法，也只能侧着身子躺下来，又把自己的被子往岳明辉那边拽了拽，掖好被角。

 

少年的身边意外的很有安全感，成功地煎熬过第一晚，岳明辉对于这个“共枕眠”的小伙伴也和善了不少，说服自己抓着一把烂菜叶子去喂李振洋家里养的六只鸡，安心融入农村生活。

 

反正人生就是场体验，好的坏的都很有趣。岳明辉不断自我洗脑。

 

因为正值暑假，李振洋趁这两个月的时间在山里干体力活赚钱，搬一整天石头，大概能赚个80元钱。岳明辉初听这个金额是惊呆了，“80块钱，80能干嘛？”  
后来跟着去搬石头，李振洋一趟一趟来回拿着竹筐背，脊背都被压得直不起来，岳明辉用尽吃奶的力气都站不起来，顿时有点没面子。

 

偷偷把石头丢出去几块，他咬着牙涨红脸强行站起来，摇摇晃晃地走了几步，没注意脚下，一脚踏空就踩到了一处松动的石头上，向后重重跌坐在采石场上，屁股一阵钻心的疼，他龇牙咧嘴“啊”地痛叫出声。

 

“怎么啦——”  
李振洋听见他叫声，一看就着急忙慌地跑过来，背石头的竹筐都丢到一边，抓着岳明辉的手肘要把他扶起来。

 

“诶诶诶别动别动，我屁股被摔得好疼，让我缓缓。”岳明辉疼得倒吸气。  
《变形计》不是《爸爸去哪儿》，摄像大哥只是象征性地询问了几句便继续站在一旁拍摄。

 

李振洋能感觉到岳明辉疼得手都发抖，也不敢硬把他拽起来，手指抚上他的后腰轻轻帮他揉，一边跟哄小孩一样，“没事啊，不疼，不疼...”

 

过了好一阵子，岳明辉才在李振洋的帮助下站起来。  
被旁边的村民围观着，节目组又事不关己高高挂起，西城岳少脸上挂不住，又急又气，一巴掌把摄像大哥的镜头拍到一边，捂着后腰黑着脸，大声怒吼：

 

“有没有人性啊你们！是不是我死了你们才会帮忙啊！叛逆怎么了？叛逆点就该被这么对待？爸爸去哪儿里那些小孩摔上一下，你们敢冷眼旁观？早被粉丝撕上微博了！！！”

 

李振洋在旁边有点无措，拉着岳明辉，又怕他摔的地方疼，一时呆在一旁急得也不知道该说什么。

 

本来被迫来参加节目就丢人，来这么个破地方受苦，摔倒了也没人来帮帮忙。岳明辉越说越气，眼泪都快给气出来，眼眶红红的：“要不是我妈答应我参加完节目就让我去英国学音乐，我他妈才不想来这破地方，住那破屋子！”

 

导演组见多了这样的场面，恨不得多来几次以增加戏剧冲突感，增加收视率。

 

少年一时气性大，一股脑说出来才意识到自己不知不觉抨击了李振洋从小生活的家，又有些后悔。他欲言又止地看了眼李振洋，却发现对方完全没有当回事，一脸关切地不断帮他揉着后腰。

 

明明摔的是屁股，岳明辉气极反笑，抓住李振洋的手腕，“弟弟，你哥我摔的是屁股，你帮我揉腰干嘛？”  
“啊...？”李振洋低下头，看了看岳明辉包裹在紧身破洞牛仔裤下的浑圆屁股，耳朵瞬间通红，支支吾吾了半晌，才小心翼翼地问：“屁...屁股吗？”

 

Day 3 照顾

岳明辉的控诉还是有效果的，两个工作人员把他带回家里休息。  
傍晚，李振洋拿着自己搬了一整天石头的80元钱，去镇上的卫生所买了一瓶药酒，还有蔬菜和猪肉，美滋滋地回了家里。

 

昏暗的屋子里，恒久不变的霉味直冲入鼻，岳明辉哼哼唧唧的趴在床上，也不知道是真痛还是装样子躲懒。

 

“哥哥，我给你做点好吃的。”

 

李振洋手脚很利索，烧火红油下料爆香，满屋子升腾起又香又呛的烟火气，呲啦呲啦的炒菜声听着很有食欲。李振洋动作流畅，少年身形很修长好看，站在灶台前没多久，就端出来三碗菜，放在岳明辉床头，“你摔得疼，就别下床了，在床上吃吧。”

 

李振洋的眼里总是很真诚，岳明辉狠狠感动了一把，拍了拍李振洋的肩膀，“你啊，好好读书，我一定供你哥俩读书。”  
他说这话是认真的，但李振洋沉默着摇摇头，很久后才轻轻笑了笑，把一碗米饭推过去，没有接话。

 

少年低垂着眼，把菜里的肉都夹给岳明辉，自己坐在凳子上就着素菜啃馒头。岳明辉有点不好意思，硬逼着李振洋吃了几块肉，这才肯继续吃饭。

 

以往从来不愿意吃的家常菜成了难得一见的美味，风卷残云般吃个一干二净。岳明辉捂着屁股艰难地换了个动作趴着，闭着眼休息。  
他的屁股是真疼，如果不是屁股上的肉还算多，怕是那一摔得摔进医院。

 

吃过饭，李振洋跑去求着导演组把摄像头移开一些，说是要给岳明辉涂点药，看看摔伤的地方。岳明辉虽然觉得位置尴尬，但磨蹭了一会儿，疼痛难忍下也抛却尴尬，解开拉链，把裤腰往下拽了拽，露出一半白嫩嫩的臀部。

 

摔伤的地方有一大片发黑的淤青，手掌大小，边缘青紫，看着挺严重。

 

李振洋过去时常给奶奶按摩，手法很有力，他把买来的药酒倒在手心搓热，缓缓把手掌覆盖上去。手掌刚碰到那块淤青，岳明辉就“嘶——”的一声痛呼，疼得快把脸嵌进被子里，眼泪都挤出来。

 

“轻点...”他手指紧紧攥住床单。

 

本来两个老爷们儿没什么好尴尬，但岳明辉毕竟大城市的人儿，懂得多，身边有几个gay里gay气得兄弟，也偷摸跟着他们看过男男小视频。  
李振洋的动作不带丝毫情色意味，但架不住岳明辉见过的“大世面”，忍不住脑补剧情，脸皮一紧，暗自吐槽自己思想肮脏龌龊。

 

“你忍着点。”  
李振洋没有那么多花花肠子，自然也不知道岳明辉的脑补，心无旁骛地帮他揉着淤青处，时轻时重，热乎乎手掌紧紧贴着岳明辉有弹性的臀肉。

 

起初的摁压还钻心的疼，后来稍稍麻木，甚至隐约有种带着痛意的爽。  
岳明辉压着喉咙里的闷哼，已经被脑子里的糟粕画面给彻底淹没，趴在床上一动不动装死。

 

他憋着气等待李振洋结束按摩，又小心翼翼地把他的裤子提上去。

 

“哥哥，好点了吗？”李振洋洗了手，进来蹲在床边看他。刚看到岳明辉快被烧透的脸，李振洋有些惊讶地用手背试试他额头的温度，“脸好红，发烧了？”  
发现温度并没有不正常后，他又在自己额头上试了试，奇怪地自言自语，“没有发烧啊。”

 

岳明辉把脸埋起来，恨不得打自己一顿，“不是，刚吃了饭有点热”，他无力辩解。  
李振洋整个人干净得像张白纸，跟这样的人接触，真是时时刻刻都活在自责之中，像是一不小心就会把一个干净孩子给带跑偏。

 

大山里没什么娱乐生活，往往吃过饭就睡下了。李振洋催促岳明辉快些睡觉，自觉地像一堵墙一般躺在床边，把被子搭在岳明辉身上。

 

两人良久无言，李振洋躺在夜色里，毫无睡意。

 

“哥哥...”他忽然开口。  
“嗯？”

 

“你今天说的，音乐梦想...是什么？”李振洋从小没有发过太大的脾气，所以他有些不太理解岳明辉今天在采石场的暴躁。  
在岳明辉来之前，他听前期来设置摄像头的工作人员说，他们节目的城市主人公大都叛逆又暴躁，是坏孩子，但...岳明辉看起来并不坏啊...

 

甚至于，李振洋一直觉得，有梦想的人很好。  
不像他，梦想就仅仅是读完初中后出去打工赚钱，养活奶奶和弟弟。

 

“梦想...很好吗？”  
李振洋又问了一句，问完，他的声音听上去有些与年纪不符的苦涩，自言自语，“我的梦想...就是过两年出去打工，有个管吃管住的工作。”

 

这话如鲠在喉，刺得岳明辉莫名其妙得疼。他不知道该怎么回答，从来没有人用如此虔诚的方式与他讨论过“梦想”这个东西。

 

心像是被微风撩皱的一池水，岳明辉拍了拍李振洋的手臂，“咱俩跑吧，附近最高的山在哪里，咱们一起去看看日出好不好？”

 

天之将明前的挣扎和彷徨，只为盼到朝阳的明媚与希望，那就是梦想。

 

Day4 逃跑

宛如做贼一般，李振洋帮岳明辉背着吉他，一手搂住岳明辉的腰，偷偷摸摸避开节目组的工作人员，带着一瘸一拐的“残疾人”顺着乡间小道走。  
举着最原始的手电筒，李振洋不住回头，就怕被节目组的人发现，把他俩追回来。

 

“哈哈哈，咱们这节目录的，跟逃狱似的。”  
岳明辉忍不住笑，一笑就惊到了旁边院子里的狗，一呼百应，满村子里都是“汪汪汪”的狗叫声连成一片，由近到远。

 

远处的屋子里有些嘈杂，像是狗叫声惊动了节目组。李振洋有些紧张地松开岳明辉，把吉他递给他，“哥哥，你背着吉他，我背你走吧。”

 

虽然想逞强说用不着，但隐隐作痛的屁股招架不住这个轻松的诱惑。  
岳明辉背上吉他，动作缓慢地趴到李振洋背上。作为一个14岁的少年，他的肩膀很宽，长期去采石场做工，手臂很有力量，背起岳明辉也十分轻松。

 

省去让“残疾人”走路，两人前进的速度快了许多，岳明辉趴在李振洋背上，手里举着手电筒给他照路。  
山风很冷，岳明辉抱着李振洋的脖子，把身体尽量贴近李振洋，互相取暖。

 

两人没有说话，只有脚踩在泥土和碎石上“咯吱咯吱”的走路声，和李振洋沉沉的喘气声，以及回荡在空旷大山间，不知是什么动物飞速掠过的怪声。

 

两人从家里走得匆忙，什么都没有带。途径一处小溪流时，李振洋把岳明辉放下来，平息呼吸，“咱们在这儿休息下吧，快天亮的时候爬上前边那座山就能看见日出。”  
大山里长起来的少年，以山为家，对山里的一切都清楚得很。

 

岳明辉冷得哆哆嗦嗦，李振洋跑远处拾了些干树枝，笑着从口袋里摸出来一盒火柴，冲着岳明辉摇了摇，“看，我出门在灶台边顺手抓的。”说完，熟练地在地上架起树枝，搬来石块压着，小心翼翼点燃。

 

火很快烧得旺起来，岳明辉已经很困了，迷迷糊糊被李振洋拉过去，拢在怀里。大脑在不断叫嚣着“爷们儿不能这么gay”，但无奈岳明辉身体劳累，没和大脑反驳几下便无知无觉地睡了过去。

 

火很暖，抱着岳明辉的怀抱更暖。  
意外的，他在这天地之间的大山里，睡了很沉得一觉，安稳无梦。

 

天之将明，其黑尤烈。

 

李振洋把他叫醒时天色浓黑吓人，他看起来刚去溪流边洗了把脸，刘海还湿乎乎的往下滴水，他摸了摸岳明辉的手臂，“哥哥，咱们该爬山了。”  
其实叫醒他也没有用，岳明辉迷迷糊糊地背着吉他继续趴上李振洋的背，窝在他背上没一会儿就又睡过去，伴着步伐一颠一颠的，毛绒绒的头发蹭得李振洋耳朵很痒。

 

背着一个人上山并不轻巧，到达山顶时，天边已经隐约有了一丝亮光，粉色与橘色淡淡的抹在云彩之间，与山巅之间的绿色化为一体。

 

结结实实睡了一夜的岳明辉终于醒来，乐呵呵地给李振洋弹吉他。只是场景不如想象美好，颠簸一夜，吉他的音怎么都调不准，最后只好伴着逐渐升起的太阳，用走调的琴弦弹了首摇滚风自作曲。

 

“好听么？”岳明辉得意洋洋，意气风发地看着李振洋。  
“...嗯...”乡村小子听不太懂摇滚，歪着头想了一会儿，总结出一句，“好像还行。”

 

一时没法接话，岳明辉有些丧气，但随即才想起自己带李振洋看日出的目的。他指着已经露出半个头的浅橘色朝阳，脸上被阳光照射得很是温柔：  
“一定要走出大山啊，不要把辍学打工作为梦想，一定。”

 

岳明辉被远处的日升吸引了眼球，没有回头看李振洋的表情。但他隐隐约约听见一声细微地“嗯”，带着点迟疑，却干净利落的结束。

 

番外 七年后

英国海归的年轻摇滚音乐制作人pinkray重新回国，被营销号挖出曾经在《变形计》上的表现。不叛逆不粗口，不逃学不作恶，始终如一带着梦想的倔强少年，穿越七年时光，俘获了一大片少女的心。

 

七年间，pinkray都按照自己的承诺，坚持把零用钱打给李振洋，供他和弟弟继续读书。但自打节目录制结束后，他却始终没有再回到过大山深处的小山村。

 

炙手可热的摇滚酷guy少不了被邀请去一些时尚派对，走马观花莺歌燕舞地看一番。主办方盛情难却，pinkray端着酒杯安安静静地窝在沙发角落里。  
舞池里群魔乱舞，交错的射灯和台上DJ宛如疯了一般，就快要把脑袋扭得掉下来。

 

成年后，人们的欲望错杂，pinkray再没有见过那天在山顶上，看到日出的瞬间，那个干净的少年脸上的满足和欣喜。

 

“哥哥，好久不见。”  
突如其来的一个慵懒声音，在pinkray的身侧响起。不熟悉的声音，不熟悉的语调，但却带着熟悉的记忆冲击向他的大脑。


End file.
